oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donquixote Ashbury/Personality and Relationships
(former) World Government (former) | occupation = Secretary of Foreign Affairs ; (former) | residence = (former) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | height = 191 cm (6'3½") | birth = December 25th | status = Alive | bounty = | dfbackcolor = FFE5F2 | dftextcolor = FF99E5 | dfname = Fae Fae no Mi | dfename = Faery-Faery Fruit | dfmeaning = Faery, Fae | dftype = }} Personality Ashbury befitting a person of her history is a very meticulous individual often watching every twitch, movement and micro expression of every person she interacts with this grants her the ability of being able to spot when a person is lying to her as well as the function in which to lie without revealing a single clue that she is, by this occurred she is a very manipulative and persuasive woman capable of convincing even a marine to abandon his cause and Work under her without trouble. She is able to easily gain insight and knowledge on various people just by speaking to them and subtly leading the conversation in the direct she desires without the majority of people even being aware of it. She is also without a doubt like her ancestral relative a very arrogant, prideful, and a carefree person steaming from her past as a world noble, despite her dethronement and later humble ubrining she still retains some of her past mentality such as believing herself above others and more recently enjoys manipulating Nobles out of their wealth and power increasing her own personal wealth and control for her own personal enjoyment and despite the trouble her familiar name has brought her she is very prideful of her family history even openly and pridefully acknowledging the deed of her ancestral family member even staying that he was the major reason for her taking up Piracy instead of hidden away from the world. Ashbury herself has stated that she is a walking definition of an oxymoron as despite arrogance and superiority complex she can be quiet humble and humane seeing as just as easily as she belittles those she views as lesser beings, she can also easily help, encourage, respect and acknowledge others the perfect example being Daddy L. Legs a person she views with the utmost respect, the same could be stated for Kosaka Isshin as he is possibly one of the few males she respects within the world. Due to the incident of her past Ashbury slightly suffers from having a great deal of dislike of men who carry themselves in a "disgusting" meaning those who rape, enslave and generally mistreat women, however her hatred is the most potent towards male mercenaries and bandits as they were the hired hand used by the world nobles in the genocide of her family, it’s due to this that she can come off as bias in certain situations even when she doesn’t mean for it to happen. Possibly being born from her history or horrid experience she had to endure, Ashbury has developed a sadistic tendency when dealing with people most usually men whom she finds disgusting, typically torturing them in the most cruel and inhuman ways imaginable such as ever so slowly peeling the skin off of a victim while burning their flesh to keep them awake and alive to feel the entirety of their punishment, gorging out their eyeballs, cutting off their eats and ripping out their tongues while leaving them strung up leaving them in agonizing pain and in some cases devoured by hungry creatures, to castrating men and using their serverd member to sodomize them before cutting off every diget on their hands and feet before moving on to limbs. To avoid loosing composure when around the male members of her crew she has taken to envisioning and In numerous situations placing wigs upon their heads and in serious situations she tends to forcible make them play dress up with her dolling them up entirely in dresses and make up. When dealing with political matters and foreign affairs she tends to remain Aloof and unhinged from her emotions to better complete her misson as well as to carefully manipulate people without allowing her emotions to ruin her judgment of a person despite her personal vendetta. For all her rage and anger towards the world and her strange quirks Ashbury within the deepest part of her soul she is a relatively nice person having developed this portion of herself when she was rescued, nurses and nourished by her "foster family" out of nothing but kindness and even after finding out about her heritage still treated her with love and affection. As mentioned she is highly manipulative having been known to use honey words, subtle body movements and sly compliments to take control and steer the conversation or discussion towards a outcome that appears to benefit the other party but in reality benefits her the most in the long run. Relationships Family Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs Isshin Valkyrie Pirates Allies Enemies World Nobles World Government Marines References